


Minor Misunderstanding

by zsomeone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint and Nat are extreme environmentalists because why not, F/M, Jumping to Conclusions, M/M, Misunderstandings, no backstory we jump right in, nobody is actually underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: Natasha tries to play matchmaker for Bucky, he admits to having a boyfriend, Clint’s mostly just along for the ride. Sometimes words get badly misunderstood, but then they meet Steve.





	Minor Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing to attempt to get me back in writing mode so I can continue my long ongoing fic, life stuff happened and shut it all down for a while.

“Stop trying to set me up with people!” that was her fifth suggestion of the day, now she was just picking out random chicks at the bar, but Bucky was tired of it, “Look, I have a boyfriend, okay? I didn’t want to tell you because I know you wouldn’t approve.”

Clint held up his hands, “Whoa, not homophobic!”

“We don’t care if you’re gay, though that does explain why you wouldn’t even consider any of my picks,” Natasha shrugged, that blonde in the red dress at the end of the bar was pretty hot.

“I’m bi actually, so is Steve.”

“Why are you telling only just us now?” Natasha studied him, “That you’re in a relationship? You know I’ve been trying to set you up for weeks.”

“Because now he’s coming to visit, he finally managed to get it set up with his mom where he can stay with me for a week,” Bucky picked at the label on his bottle, clearly not wanting to elaborate too much.

“He lives with his parents?” Clint was bad at taking hints, or just didn’t care. Could be either.

“With his mom, yeah. I’m down here for six months on this job, so I won’t get to see him much. I miss him,” Bucky took a deep breath and continued, “I didn’t want to tell you because, well... he’s a miner.”

“Oh,” Nat said flatly.

Ohh,” Clint added, and she kicked his leg under the table.

“Yeah,” their reaction was about what he’d expected, he knew very well how they felt about mining, they talked about it enough.

“So, how long have you been dating him?” She was using her ‘nice’ voice now, which was scarier.

Well, there was no going back, Bucky sighed and answered the question, “Six years. Look, he’ll be here tomorrow, We’ll meet you here at the usual time, please be nice to him?” He checked the time, “And I have to go now. See you tomorrow, bye.” Was he running away? Maybe.

Clint waited until Bucky was out the door, “Okay I admit I didn’t see that one coming. I know we haven’t known him that long, but still. A minor though? Bucky’s what, twenty-six or twenty-seven? And he’s been dating this guy for six years and he’s _still_ underage? That’s pretty fucked up. Wow, you think you know somebody..."

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Best case scenario, even if he’s almost eighteen now, that’s not okay at all.”

“Aw Bucky, why you gotta be a pedophile?” Clint frowned mournfully at his beer.

“Maybe we’re missing something?” Natasha really didn’t want to believe she was that bad a judge of character.

“He said we wouldn’t approve and the dude’s a minor, I don’t see what there possibly is to miss here.”

 

*****

[the next day]

Bucky and his boyfriend were already there when Natasha and Clint arrived. Little blond guy, and he had a beer somehow? Resigned mostly, they walked over to the table. On closer inspection, he didn’t look that young, he was just short and skinny.

“Guys, this is Steve. Steve, Natasha and Clint.”

“Nice to meet you both, Bucky talks about you a lot.” Why were they looking at him like that?

“Steve, how old are you?” she asked bluntly.

“Twenty-five, why?”

Bucky suddenly realized what was going on, “Oh my god, you thought.... No! Hell no! I’m sorry, Steve, I told them you’re a miner and they misunderstood.”

“You said he’s a minor and he lives with his mom, can you blame us?” Clint didn’t even look guilty. “Ow,” Natasha kicked him in the ankle.

Steve rolled his eyes and explained, “I’m a a miner, as in I work in a mine. I live with my mom because she needs a lot of help, but she wants to stay in her house and near her friends.”

“Well, we’ve very glad to hear that you’re not underage,” Natasha leaned in, “but have you considered another field of work? Mining is just _terrible_ for the environment.”

“I _told_ you that you wouldn’t approve,” Bucky muttered.

“There’s not a lot of jobs in the area,” Steve shrugged, “Mining pays a lot better than most other work I could get, and they like little guys like me.”

“But-“ she leaned even closer.

“WELL,” Clint broke in a bit too loudly, “Now that we’ve cleared all that up, let’s just have fun maybe?”

“Yeah Nat, don’t threaten my boyfriend.”

She sat back, “Fine, I’ll let it go _for now._ But you’re buying my drinks.”

“Deal,” Bucky agreed, and signaled the waitress.

[the end]


End file.
